Mes défis
by Drudrue
Summary: Les idées que mon cerveau à pondu. Je les republie parce que je ne sais pas où sont passés les premiers.
1. Chapter 1

Sakut à tous! Alors me voilà avec des idées plein la tête! Des fics que j'écrirai bien moi même mais j'en ai beaucoup trop en cours pour les écrire moi même. C'est pourquoi je vous les proposes et à vous de voir si l'une d'elles vous plaît. J'aimerais juste que vous me préveniez si vous comptez en écrire une. Kissous XXX

**_Idée 1:_** Lilly et Sirius sortent ensemble depuis leur 6ème année. Lilly est totalement folle de lui alors que lui multiplie conquêtes sur conquêtes derrière son dos. En outre il la fait cocu mais elle le sait et ferme les yeux tant elle l'aime. Mais voilà, le meilleur ami de Sirius, James Potter, débarque de Beaubâton pour entamer sa septième année à Poudlard. Et là, c'est le coup de foudre pour Lilly. Mais elle se voit mal faire des avances à James alors qu'elle sort toujours avec Sirius et elle a peur de gâcher leur amitié. De son côté, James trouve Lilly mignonne mais ne veut pas voler la petite ami de son "frère". Et du côté de Sirius, il doit trouver la fille de ses rêves également. Il n'y a pas de condition mis à part que Lilly et James doivent finir ensemble et que tout au long de l'histoire, Rémus doit être le confident de tout ce petit monde. Le pauvre! Lol!

**_Idée 2:_** Dans un univers alternatif, les Maraudeurs sont les stars de leur lycée. Pétunia Evans est une fan hystérique de James. Lui, il ne peut pas se la voir. Mais un jour, il trouve une photo de Lilly dans l'agenda de la blonde. A partir de là, il fera tout pour la rencontrer et la séduire même jusqu'à sortir avec l'aînée des Evans. Pas de condition requise mis à part que Lilly ne doit pas être dans le même lycée qu'eux. Pour le reste, c'est vous qui voyez.

**_Idée 3:_** James et Lilly se détestent depuis leur tout premier jour à Poudlard. Mais lorsque Lilly craque des coups stupides du binoclard, elle décide de se venger. Elle va tout faire pour qu'il rompe avec sa petite copine. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent...

**_idée 4:_**Pour les fan du magnifique dessin animé qu'est "Princesse Sarah". Sauf qu'ici, ce serait plutôt "Princesse Lilly", avec dans le rôle de l'horrible Mll Mangin... la monstueuse Ombrage. Enfin bref, le dessin animé revisité à la sauce Potter. L'âge des persos, n'est pas important, c'est vous qui decidez - même si je préfèrerez qu'ils aient entre 15 et 17 ans -, c'est vous qui distribuez les rôles (pour Ombrage ce n'était qu'un exemple vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire l'acariâtre directrice). D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous devez vous débrouiller pour qu'il y ait une romance Lilly/James. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait mais qui ne connaissent pas l'animé -**QUOI? Mais vous êtes dingues!**- envoyez-moi une review et je vous raconterai l'histoire. Mais il vaut mieux connaître. En attendant, ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous le conseil, c'est un magnifique dessin animé mais qui fait verser beaucoup de larmes.

**_idée 5:_** Agée de 7 ans, la petite... (c'est vous qui choisissez son nom mais pour plus de commodité, ici nous l'appellerons X) X est une petite fille timide, amoureuse depuis la maternelle de son voisin Rémus (ou Sirius, comme vous voulez). Un jour, alors qu'elle rentre de l'école, elle se perd et trouve une étrange console de jeu toute abîmée. Elle la ramène chez elle où, en l'essayant, elle se fait aspirée par la console et se retrouve dans un monde fantastique, un royaume où il fait bon vivre. Là, elle rencontre la princesse de Lilly, du même âge qu'elle. Les deux petites filles jouent ensembles pendant quelques heures, quand brusquement, X est de nouveau ramenée dans son monde. Ainsi, tous les soirs, X et Lilly se retrouvent dans le monde de Lilly (vous pouvez lui donner un nom à ce monde) et jouent ensembles. Les années passent et X continuent d'aller voir chaque soir celle qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie (normal, elle n'en a pas d'autre). Elles ont à présent toutes les deux 16 ou 17 ans. X est au lycée et est toujours aussi amoureuse de R ou S. Mais un jour, alors que X et Lilly parlent tranquillement dans le monde de Lilly, elles sont brutalement aspirées et se retrouvent dans le monde réel. X fait donc passer Lilly pour une cousine aprés de ses parents qui y croient dur comme fer - cherchez pas à comprendre à moins que vous n'ayez une petite idée de comment . Puis s'ensuit la rencontre Lilly/Maraudeurs mais plus particulièrement avec James, tandis que les deux amies cherchent un moyen de renvoyer Lilly dans son monde. Bien sûr en parallel, vous pouvez faire la romance R ou S/ X.

**_idée 6: _**Depuis des siècles, les dieux protègent les Hommes. A chaque fois que le mal se manifestait, ils en voyaient un "éclaireur" sur Terre pour combattre la source. Lorsqu'une nouvelle ombre maléfique fit son apparition , ils décidèrent d'envoyer un nouvel éclaireur. Une déesse guerrière, née pour combattre et mourrir au combat.. Ce fut Lilly, fille du grand Nataku (Si Nataku est mon perso préféré de Saiyuki? OUI! Avec Gokü.), ancien dieu guerrier, qui fut choisi pour accomplir la tâche. Envoyée sur Terre, sa mission serait de détruire le Seigneur du Malin, même si elle devait en mourrir. A vous de raconter ça et d'imaginer la suite. Avertissement: cette fic tiens compte de Voldemort et des Mangemeorts et de tous ses sbires, mais nullement de Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive, Lilly doit détruire Voldemort à la fin. Cependant, vous l'avez compris, Lilly est destinée à mourrir au combat. C'est donc vous qui avez droit de vie ou de mort sur elle.

**_idée 7:_** Dumbledore! Tout le monde connait le vieux sorcier à l'époque de Harry. Mais... et son adolescence? Un jeune sorcier déjà puissant qui en mettait plein les yeux de ses professeurs. Au grand dâme de Minerva McGonagall qui en avait raz le bol de ce farceur chouchou des profs -sauf potion bien sûr - et qui,elle, devait beaucoup travailler pour n'atteindre que le quart du niveau de son condisciple. Vous l'aurez compris, ils se détestaient. Enfin lui il aimait surtout lui faire des blagues. A vous de raconter comment ils ont réussit à s'entendre pendant leur 7ème année. (Je sais, ils n'ont pas le même âge mais ce n'est pas grave.)

**Voila, c'est tout pour le moment. C'est votre tour maintenant. Je vous fais de gros kissous à tous XXX.**


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous! Alors me voilà avec des idées plein la tête! Des fics que j'écrirai bien moi même mais j'en ai beaucoup trop en cours pour les écrire moi même. C'est pourquoi je vous les proposes et à vous de voir si l'une d'elles vous plaît. J'aimerais juste que vous me préveniez si vous comptez en écrire une. Kissous XXX

_**Nouvelles idées:**_

**_idée 8:_** Deux écoles: l'une est une école de Magie Blanche: Poudlard, la seconde est une école de Magie Noire et se nomme comme vous voulez. A leur tête Dumbledore et Voldemort. Les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard. Lily et ses deux amies Emilie et Cassandre ( deux personnages fictifs que j'ai inventé) sont les meilleures étudiantes de l'école de Voldemort. Les deux écoles se font la guerre. Mais un jour les Maraudeurs décident de faire une farce à l'école adverse et s'y rende et là... c'est le coup de foudre pour chacun d'eux. James tombe amoureux de Lily la tigresse, Sirius craque pour la belle et cruelle Emilie, et Rémus en pince pour la timide mais pas moins magnifique Cassandre. C'est tout alors à vos plumes écrivains en herbe, à vous d'imaginer leur rencontre et la suite.

**_idée 9: _**Harry/ Drago ou James/ Lily. On prend Lily et James comme exemple mais l'histoire peut se référer à Harry et Drago. Lily et James se haïssent plus que tout mais ont tout de même un ami en commun: Rémus Lupin qui est leur meilleur ami. Lily veut sortir avec l'un de ses camarades ( un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle) mais le problème c'est qu'étant une travailleuse émérite, elle n'a aucune expérience. Elle a besoin d'aide mais qui pour l'aider? Un jour elle surprend une conversation entre des filles de son dortoir et apprend que les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Elle a donc trouvé la solution à son problème. Mais... Elle ne peut pas demander à Rémus parce qu'il est son meilleur ami, ni à Sirius parce que ( je sais pas quoi, c'est à vous de voir) ni à Peter parce que ( pareil que Sirius). Plus qu'une seule solution, son ennemi de toujours: James Potter. Ce dernier refuse d'abord mais lorsqu'une idée machiavélique germe dans son esprit, il change du tout au tout et fini par acceptet. Les cours de Langues peuvent donc commencer.

**_idée 10: _**Dans un monde futuriste et chaotique, Lord Voldemort a pris le pouvoir et le monde entier est sous sa domination. Mais des groupes luttent toujours dans l'ombre. Lily est une petite fille de 5 ans, vivant seule avec sa mère, qui rêve d'être un grand chevalier plus tard et n'a aucune conscience de ce qu'il se trame autour d'elle. Jusqu'au jour où sa mère se fait assassiner sous ses yeux. La petite fille s'enfuit et est recueillit par un homme ( ou une femme) qui l'emmène dans un endroit étrange que l'on nomme l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cet homme se nomme en réalité ... Potter ( en fait il s'agit du père de James) et est un résistant. Les années passent et Lily devient à son tour une résistante. Voilà c'est à vous d'imaginer le reste et même la rencontre avec les Maraudeurs, les différentes romances, celle de Lily et James en particulier etc... Vous pouvez faire que James soit au courant que son père soit un Auror de l'Ordre ou au contraire qu'il n'en ai aucunement conscience. Juste une chose: l'univers dont il est question ici s'avère être un monde où la magie n'éxiste pas.

**_idée 11_**: James est fou amoureux d'une fille mais elle elle ne cesse de le repousser. Mais tout change lorsqu'il change temporairement de collège pour sa 5ème année. Il se rend à Beaubâton où il rencontre la belle Lily Evans. Il en tombe raide dingue et une relation assez ambigüe s'installe autour d'eux. Ils s'adorent, sont les meilleurs amis, couchent ensembles par moment pour le plaisir ( mais ils ne sont pas ensembles ni amoureux; en fait James fait ça pour oublier l'autre) et s'envoient toujours des casses à la figure. Puis James retourne à Poudlard pour la 6ème année. Et là, il retrouve l'autre mais... il n'arrive pas à oublier Lily. X ( l'autre) voyant qu'il ne s'intéresse plus réellement à elle se met à lui courrir aprés mais c'est son tour de la repousser. Jusqu'à la bonne nouvelle: certains élèves de Beubâton vont arriver à Poudlard pour un échange interscolaire. C'est le début de la 7ème année. Que va-t-il se passer ? A vous de l'écrire.

**Voila, c'est tout pour le moment. C'est votre tour maintenant. Je vous fais de gros kissous à tous XXX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 nouveaux défis pour vous et rien que pour vous.**

**_idée 12:_** Une idée qui m'est venue et que je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps d'adapter. Suite à un accident en cours de Potion... ben on retrouve trois James dans le chateau. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. L'un deux est le véritable, le seul, le grand, l'unique. Le second est sa partie réservée, timide. Et la troisième est celle qui n'a peur de rien, qui fait tout ce qu'il veut. En bref, on retrouve James, sa partie timide, puis Potter sa partie sadique et enfin le vrai. Contraintes: il doit y avoir une romance Lily / James, Lily doit sortir avec un gars qui n'est pas James dés le début car vous vous en doutez elle le déteste, elle ne doit plus savoir où tourner de la tête avec son pire ennemi en triple exemplaire ( niark niark) et le titre, j'y tiens: _"Potter VS James, et le vrai qui se retrouve au milieu. Galère ! "_

**_idée 13: _**Pour les fans de Final Fantasy X, comme moi. Je vous propose de raconter la même histoire (avec quelques petites divergences quand même pour que ce soit pas du copier collé) mais avec Lily et James. Cela pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse passer à côté d'une si belle histoire. De même pour ff VII. Et pourquoi pas FFXII pour ceux qui connaissent un peu l'histoire.

**_idée 14:_** Je ne suis pas sûre mais il me semble que l'histoire est tirée d'un film dont ma soeur m'a parlé mais si c'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse. Et si vous savez d'où ça vient, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Donc en fait, c'est un UA: James rencontre Lily un soir dans un bar et décide de la draguer. Il parvient à ses fins, ils couchent ensembles et c'est le bonheur. Sauf que le lendemain, Lily panique en le voyant dans son lit, elle l'accuse de viol et le fout à la porte. Elle ne se souvient plus des évènements de la veille. Finallement, James apprend par la meilleure amie de la jeune fille ( à vous d'imaginer comment il la rencontre) que Lily est atteinte d'une maladie et qu'elle oublie sans arrêt ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Il décide donc de la séduire encore et encore tous les jours. Seulement, des fois il parvient à ses fins et d'autre il se fait complètement agresser par la rousse et se prend une giffle dans la tronche.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. A vos plumes écrivains en herbe. **


	4. Chapter 4

Comme me l'a demandé Xaphania17, je met en ligne le nom des auteurs qui ont décidé de faire quelques un de mes défis et qui ont été postés, ainsi que le titre de la fiction correspondante.

**_Défi 1_**: Et pourtant, de titliloo

_**Défi 2:** _Une fille différente, de lulupop

**_Défi 3:_** Twisted Passion, de Lizoune

Vers où mène la haine, de anne-laure0617

**_Défi 10:_** L'antre des résistants, de réapparence ( l'auteur a eu un petit ennui virus je crois, mais rassurez-vous: elle m'a assuré qu'elle posterait la suite

**_Défi 11:_** Toi, moi et l'autre, de Barbotine

Et pour le fun, un nouveau défi.

**_idée 15:_** Quand Lily se rend compte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de James Potter, les choses se compliquent. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit du petit-ami de sa meilleure amie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Des défis, encore des défis, et encore des défis. Bon, pour le moment y en a que trois nouveux mais bon...**_

**défi 15:** Lily est une patineuse sur glace hors pair. Selon son entraîneur, elle est partie pour devenir une grande championne. Mais après un accident, il semble que tous ses rêves tombent à l'eau. Son entraîneur décide alors de l'envoyer en Angleterre où, d'après lui, se trouve la meilleure kinésythérapeute au monde: Lucinda Potter. L'adolescente commence alors ses scéances de kinésythérapie et craque à plusieurs reprises. Mais quelqu'un va l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle. Elle attire grandement l'attention de James, le fils de Lucinda; et ce dernier est près à tout pour l'aider.

**défi 16:** Lily Evans est une élève de 6ème année au collège Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. James Potter est en 7ème année à Gryffondor et sort avec une nouvelle fille toutes les semaines. Amoureuse de James qui ne la remarque pas, Lily ne cesse de se confier à sa meilleure amie. Que se passe-t-il alors quand, un soir, en rentrant dans la salle commune, la jeune fille surprend sa meilleure amie avec le garçon de son coeur ? Se sentant trahie par celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur, comment va-t-elle réagir et que va-t-elle faire ?

**défi 17:** Suite à un pari avec Sirius, James doit séduire Lily Evans dans le but de coucher avec elle et ensuite la rejeter. Cette dernière, amoureuse du jeune homme, ne voit pas le piège et tombe dans le panneau. Une fois le pari gagné, James la repousse, la laissant seule et désemparée. Seule ? Pas tout à fait car, bientôt, Lily apprend qu'elle est enceinte.

**Si jamais l'un d'entre vous est intéressé, laissez-moi une review et je vous répondrai. **

**Kisu**


End file.
